


Sacrifices

by CommanderLeska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, warnings are there for the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLeska/pseuds/CommanderLeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 1000 word prompts from tumblr, a mix of fluff and angst and maybe some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Modern AU**

Clarke yelped as she stood on the corner of her blue and pink cape, tripping forwards into the girl in front of her, pushing both of them down onto the grass, Clarke landing painfully on the back of the brunette girl in front of her.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Clarke scrambled off the girl, pulling her cape away from her as she dropped by her side, hands scrambling to help the girl up, who was pushing herself off the ground. The first thing Clarke noticed was her body, more specifically her biceps as she pushed her body off the ground, poking out from under the brunette’s ripped tshirt and sleeveless leather jacket. The next thing she saw was the rainbow face paint applied across the cheekbones of the girl, arranged like warpaint, which curved upwards slightly as the girl in front of her smiled at Clarke’s expression, which drew the blonde up to the last thing she noticed. Forest green eyes stared into her own sky blue eyes, drawing a deep red blush up across Clarke’s face as she fell backwards onto her cape.

“Hi.” Clarke barely heard the words as she spaced out, lost in the strangers eyes, only returning back to Earth when the girl spoke again, looking down at Clarke’s cape. “I’m Lexa. Do you usually fall for girls this quickly?”

“What? I haven’t, I don’t, I’m Clarke, and I don’t, haven’t _fallen_ for you yet.” Clarke stammered out, suddenly standing up, allowing Lexa to follow her up as she coughed awkwardly.

“I _was_ talking about tripping over. But hey, ‘yet’? That sounds pretty good.” Lexa smirked, locking eyes with Clarke as she stood, pushing her hands into the pockets of her faded black skinny jeans, tucked into black combat boots.

“Oh my god.” Clarke muttered to herself, turning all different colours of red as she stepped back from Lexa, quickly lifting her hand to cover her face. Lexa’s hand soon followed, pulling Clarke’s hand back from her face, drawing the blonde towards herself again.

“This is not something I’d normally do, but, do you want to go get lunch and come back to pride later?” Lexa asked, her cocky demeanour disappearing very briefly as she waited for Clarke’s reaction, which was just a nod, as the blonde didn’t trust words anymore. “Great. Amazing. Well, I just have to tell my friends, Luna and Nyko, and I’ll run back. Okay?” Another nod from Clarke and Lexa was off, sprinting towards the crowd in front of the band. Clarke was left watching as Lexa ran off, lost in a world of her own. Until someone coughed behind her.

“Wow Princess…” Octavia laughed as Raven tried to conceal her own laughter under her own matching bisexual flag. “That was pretty gay.”

 -------------------------

  **Season 2 divergence AU**

“Wow…” Clarke sighed, leaning back as she gazed into the sky. Clarke was never sure she was ever going to, or ever wanted to, look back up towards the sky. After living in the sky for 17 years of her life, she lost interest in the sky. Everything she learnt about space was nothing to her now, the ground was what she cared about. Looking into the sky bought back memories and sadness and a once home, somewhere she could never be again. The Earth was stable, she was always going to be there, it was always going to be there for her. That’s why she never looked up at the sky. Except, now it was different.

“We call it the _Reinteide_. It must rain for us to see it, and must be during the day. It is beautiful, is it not?”

“You better not be looking at me when you said that.” Clarke leant back into them, leaving the grounder to wrap their arms around her from behind.

“I was not, but I was thinking about you.” She replied, leaving Clarke to roll her eyes and sigh through a smile. “We do not know how _Reinteide_ works, but we do not question it. Some clans like to believe it’s the spirit of our long lost loves watching over us when the weather turns for the worse.”

“Lexa, it’s- that’s a beautiful way of putting it.” Clarke relaxed into Lexa’s arms again, looking up at the rainbow once more. Earth Sciences taught her what a rainbow was, how it worked, everything she needed to know about the water cycle, enough to explain it to Lexa, but science was nothing on the beliefs of the clans of Earth. There was something beautiful about the clans and what they believe. Reincarnation, the Commander Spirit, Rainbows, everything they believed meant more to Clarke than everything she had learnt in science. All their science was from the Old World. The Skaikru were stuck in the past with their old technology, while the Grounders were the future, with their tales and beliefs.

“Some clans believe you can find that which you most desire at the ends of _Reinteide_.” Lexa broke Clarke’s thoughts as she spoke gently into Clarke’s ear as the Skaiheda pushed her body comfortably into Lexa’s.

“Oh? And what would you find at the end of it?” Clarke asked as she shifted around in Lexa’s lap, her face only centimetres away from Lexa’s.

“I do not need to travel to the ends, I have what I most desire already.”

“You’re such a romantic.”


End file.
